Talk:Anguish
My boi, don't you worry about it. Undead fan stories wiki is not dead...it is...*puts on glasses* undead. YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh thank you thank you I'm here everyday with these super bad comments!!! Oh gawd, with these nightmare things I'm starting to feel like I have to follow two plots lmao, good thing I'm doing catch up of this chapter otherwise I'd lose track of these plots by the time you get a next chapter out *airhorns* Dw, at least u write and don't scrap unlike *cough*me*cough* ;) Thank god our protagonist Kenny is nice enough to recap last chapters events that went off-screen. :pray: Oh god, Azama is stopping Ken from talking to Nakata, that means one thing, plottttt!!! Also gurl I've seen a woman run away from a T-Rex in heels, you could've chased after Ken in a dress excuse uuuu Lmao Kenny pls, the model just wants a friend and what better friend for a model than a gay dude? all those typical movies show this gawd so judgy. LMAO Ken u gotta pick up dem hints and go to Rai's room already, he wants the Kai to happen boi OMG I FORGOT HIS GREENIE NAME PLS I DON'T NEEDED TO BE REMINDED OF BETTER TIMES Ayyy we needed some more time in the sauna, interrogate him away bois, get the details!!! Lmao poor Shiomi getting awareness that he is just there, give my boi some more to do, make him the tru mvp of the series, Kenny whom??? DAMMNNNN CALL HER OUT BOI, TELL HER OFF LMAO OMG ICONIC THE TWO TROUBLE GURLS ARE HERE TO MESS IT ALL UP, I am :claps: here for :claps: this Also the image of Ken and Shiomi together as Azama and Nakata are amused is great truly lmao OOOOOOOH SHIOMI GOING OFF MY BOI, TELL THEM. Me not caring much for Shiomi what??? i dont know what u mean Shiomi is my favorite character, Ken whom??? @.@ listen bois I know you are the otp but pls don't pin eachother on the bed while Yuka is in the same room, have some decency!! Also boi that better have not been forshadowing for Yuka being killed, I'm so close to catching up on this story lmao don't hurt me for finally catching up. Tbh I'm kinda confused on this Rai Yuka thing too, does Yuka just not want to get in the way or is it hints towards Rai's clingyness to Ken???? who knows find out after our next nightmare thing lmao Ohhhh my gawd whatt??? are these really flashbacks, I feel like these are flashbacks now that we are getting into kidnappings. Maybe these are flashbacks to before they got kidnapped and then the missing student is missing because she was able to get away? :O she gonna be the true mvp and rescue in the end??? Honestly that felt like a real big cliffhanger to leave me on, pls fitzy why u doing this to me, I don't need cliffhangers on top of sadness. These flashback things that I don't know what to call are really really getting good though, they were good before but they're getting me really interested and it also gives me a chance to see the deceased characters again from time to time as well so double win!!! I'm really hype af to see where Shiomi goes too, in this one chapter alone he has risen up like Tomori did so he must have heard my comment about not liking him as much as Sasada and Saishi and been like "boi I need to change dis" and now he is on the conquest to be the tru mvp. :claps: I'm also looking forward to this meeting thing they got planned, its a good set of characters left to be reaching the end of the story with and I know that they are all going to start shining in their own ways (except the one who will probs get murdered next chapter lmao RIP to them) I wonder if the motive will come next chapter too? That'd be a cool thing to see and the next chapter is called fight time. :O pls just let everyone go wild and fuck eachother up, let the games truly begin while MonoMech sits back and eats popcorn!! On the subject of Monnny, this chapter was 0/10 cause not enough MonoMech sorry but I don't make the rules. :D